Ladybug and Chat Noir vs the Forces of Hawkmoth
by SparklesX3
Summary: Marinette is a magical girl who goes on adventures fighting akumatized victims as Ladybug alongside her partner, Chat Noir. On the day of the blood moon, there is a ball held. A dance under the blood moon's light binds two chosen souls together for eternity. Stories about Marinette and Adrien and their alter egos. Set in a some-what SVTFOE AU
1. The Blood Moon Ball

**Hello! This is my first Miraculous fanfic! Yeah, I've been planning this for a while. I know someone else wrote about the Blood Moon Ball and Marinette on Wattpad (and maybe on here as well?).**

 **Disclaimer:** **I swear this idea of events are mine and if someone already made something similar to this, it's just a coincidence. None of these characters and event (Blood Moon Ball) are mine. (Obviously ;-;)**

 **Enjoi**

 **-SparklesX3**

* * *

Adrien sat in the classroom thinking about the Blood Moon Ball. The Blood Moon Ball is a huge citywide event. The blood moon comes every sixty years. Tomorrow marked sixtieth year since the last blood moon. Making tomorrow the Blood Moon Ball. It's a dance held under the Eiffel Tower and the areas around it. The ball is revolved around a huge legend in which the blood moon chooses two souls and they dance under the blood moon's glow. The blood moon's light bounds the chosen two's soul together for eternity. So every time the blood moon comes around many couples come hoping their souls will get chosen. Today everyone was getting ready for the ball. Hanging up decorations, getting outfits, asking out crushes. Adrien was lost in his thoughts until a poke brought him back to reality.

"Huh?"

"Yo dude, you were zoning out," his best friend, Nino told him,"So anyway, now that you're back in reality, are you going to the BMB?"

"Yeah, but just to hang out with you guys."

"No girl?" Nino asked him.

"No girl."

Adrien was really tempted to ask LB to go as Chat Noir, but...yeah you know what would happen. So now he's just going to hang with his buddies. Nino, Alya, and Marinette. Adrien listened to Nino's rant about how he was going to try to ask Alya. Mid-rant Alya and Marinette entered the class mid conversation. Alya was blabbing on about Ladybug and Chat Noir.

"This Blood Moon Ball is going to be the best! It's going to be LB and Chat Noir's first. Ever. Blood Moon Ball!" Alya exclaimed.

Marinette laughed at her best friend's excitement. As Alya continued about how amazing this year's BMB is going to be, Marinette was going through an internal situation. She desperately wanted to ask Adrien to the BMB, but she could already imagine the play of events in her head.

" _H-hey A-Adrien!" Marinette nervously greeted._

" _Hey Marinette!"_

" _I was thinking you're great- I MEAN it would be g-great if you would, um, g-go with the blood moon ball- I MEAN go w-with me moon blood ball- I MEAN uh, um, nevermind," Marinette nervous giggled._

"Hey Marinette!"

"Huh?"

"Are you still thinking about Adrien?" Alya questioned.

"SHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Marinette shushed as she covered her friend's mouth.

"I take that as yes," Alya chuckled once she got Marinette's hands off her mouth.

Marinette sighed as she buried her head in her arms on her desk.

"Good morning class!" Ms. Bustier greeted the class," Before we start, I want to introduce you to our new student! Conner Lacriox."

"Hey."

"Conner?!" Marinette whisper-yelled.

"You know this dude?" Alya asked in a low whisper.

"Yeah, we were best friends until he moved away to Italy."

"Okay Conner, you can sit next to Nathanael," the teacher directed.

As Conner was heading towards his seat, he waved hi to Marinette as he passed by.

"Okay class, back to lessons."

* * *

"Whoa, what was that in class earlier, Mari?" Nino asked the bluenette.

"I knew him when I was younger, we were really close," she shrugged.

"Wow, really?" Adrien asked.

Marinette jumped in shock.

"O-oh hi you, Adrien, because that's you," Marinette nervously told him.

Like normal, Adrien shrugged off Marinette's stutters.

"Mari!"

Marinette recovered from her jump and look behind her to see a Conner running at her.

"Hey Conner! Long time no see!" Marinette greeted him.

"Yeah same," he chuckled," And look you actually grew!"

"Hey!"

Marinette and Conner laughed in unison.

"Oh yeah! These are my friends Alya, Adrien, and Nino!"

"Hey, I'm Adrien!"

"Sup, I'm Nino."

"Heyy, Alya."

"Conner!" he greeted back.

"We'll leave you two to catch up," Alya told Marinette and her dark brown haired friend and she pushed Adrien and Nino away as she walked.

"See ya later!" Marinette waved bye to them.

Marinette and Conner watched them leave.

"You're still short." Conner said as they left.

"You have changed a bit."

* * *

Marinette and Conner were walking to Marinette's bakery. They were laughing and making jokes with one another just like the old days.

"Why are we watching them?" Nino asked Alya as Alya, Nino, and Adrien peered around the corner.

"Nino, I thought I explained this already! Conner obviously has a huge crush on Marinette! I want to see if he asks her to the BMB!"

"Gosh, you sure are nosy." Nino muttered under his breath," This is why I love you."

"What was that?" Adrien teased.

"N-NOTHING!" Nino exclaimed nervously.

"SHUSH!" Alya hissed at the two boys.

"Hey maman, papa!" Marinette greeted her parents with a hug as she entered,"Look who I brought!"

Conner shyly waved at them. The adults gasped in unison.

"Conner? You're back?!" Ms. Dupain-Cheng asked the boy.

"Yep, my parents found a permanent job in Paris!"

A few minutes had passed and soon enough, Conner had to leave.

"Bye Mr. and Mrs. Dupain-Cheng!" Conner waved goodbye.

Marinette followed her friend outside.

"Are you sure you know the way to your house?"

"Puh-lease, Mari I remember the roads of Paris better than the back of my hand," Conner teased her," Hey Mari, can I ask you a question before I go?"

"You just did."

"Shut up, you know what I mean," Conner laughed.

"Shoot Conner."

"Okay, you know the Blood Moon Ball?" Conner asked Marinette.

"Of course you dum-dum."

"Do you want to go with me? I mean I underst-"

"Sure."

"What?!" Conner asked to make sure his ears weren't deceiving him.

"Yeah, sure I'll go with you," Mari giggled," Now go home Con Man."

"Oh!" Conner started running, "Bye Mari!"

"Bye Conner!"

* * *

"YESSS!" a voice cheered loudly.

"SHHHH! SHE'LL HEAR US!" a louder voice tried to shush her.

Marinette recognized those voices.

"Alya, Nino?" she asked.

The two walked out of their hiding spot with Adrien.

"Crap," Adrien nervously giggled.

Marinette sighed and shoved the three inside the bakery.

* * *

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH," Alya squealed," You, Marinette Dupain-Cheng, got asked out by your childhood friend. How cute!"

"Ow," Nino rubbed his ears," My ears."

Adrien laughed. Adrien tried to look happy for his blue haired friend, but deep inside he was jealous (?). Adrien shook off the feeling. Meanwhile Marinette was being hugged to death by Alya and Nino was attempting to save poor Mari's life by trying to pull Alya off. Adrien laughed at the current situation and helped Nino pull Alya off.

It was the day of the Blood Moon Ball and classes had been called off. Marinette spent the day in the room creating her dress for the BMB. Marinette saw exactly what she wanted in her head. A simple dress. A sweetheart bodice the skirt down to halfway to her knees, but not too short. The back was a little longer than the front. The skirt had big pleats. The dress was a mix of hot pink, baby pink and red. After thinking about the finished project she continued to work on the dress. Meanwhile Adrien was up in his room thinking about his emotions.

"Plaggg, I need help," Adrien groaned.

The kwami left his cheese and floated above Adrien. Adrien looked at him with puppy dog eyes.

"Ugh, fine kid," Plagg groaned,"This is a one time thing just because I want to get this done with and eat my cheese."

"Yay!" Adrien cheered like a little kid.

"Yeah, yeah," Plagg muttered under his breath.

"Ok, so this girl," Adrien started.

"Shy Girl?" Plagg interrupted.

"Marinette," the blonde corrected the kwami," So anyway, her childhood friend came back yesterday and he asked her to the Blood Moon Ball. I tried looking happy for her. Honestly inside I felt I was dying. I don't know why! I love Ladybug, not Mari. I mean Mari's a sweet girl and all. UGH! Life is so confusing."

"I can't help with that," Plagg stated.

"You agreed."

"Yeah, but I don't do girls kid."

"You were no help," Adrien groaned in his pillow.

* * *

It was tim for the ball. Conner was in the baker's living room conversing with Mr. Dupain-Cheng. Marinette was putting on her dress.

"Wow! That looks beautiful, Marinette!" Tikki chirped.

"Aw, thanks Tikki," Marinette giggled.

She put on a white cardigan. Marinette undid her twin tails and putting her hair in a bun. She left two small parts of hair in the front out. Marinette tied her red ribbon around her bun once and let the rest hang freely. She put on a little makeup. She put on black flats and swung her normal purse around her body. Marinette rushed down the stairs.

"Wow," Conner gasped.

"Aw, thanks Conner," Marinette said in a teasing tone,"You look amazing as well. Now come on, we need to meet up with the others! Bye papa, maman!"

Conner was wearing a white dress shirt, a red bowtie, black dress pants, and black shoes.

Marinette dragged Conner out. The crew was waiting outside for them.

"Wow, Mari!" Alya gasped,"You've really outdone yourself!"

"Aw, thanks!" Mari gushed,"You too, Alya!"

Alya had her hair straightened and she was wearing a black dress halfway down her knees with spaghetti straps. She was wear white heels as well. A small purse was hung around her body so she could carry her phone.

"You made that today?"

"Yep!"

"Let's go guys!" Nino pushed the girls, Conner, and Adrien ahead.

They talked all the way to the Eiffel Tower. The tower was beautiful. The Eiffel Tower was all lit up.

"C'mon! Let's go dance you guys!" Alya said as she dragged everyone to the dance floor.

Once they got to the dance floor, Adrien and Marinette bumped into each other.

"O-oh. H-hi, hey, um, I'm sorry, very, very sorry." she apologized nervously,"Y-you like look n-nice."

"Y-yeah, thanks Mari!" Adrien chuckled,"You look really nice too."

Adrien was wearing almost all black. Black dress pants, black dress shirt, black shoes, and a bright green tie. Mari was blushing like crazy and was just staring at Adrien for a while. A poke broke her stare.

"Huh?"

"Mari, staring's not nice," Conner told Marinette,"Looks like someone has a crush."

Conner said that as teasingly as possible because he was dying inside when she was paying attention to Adrien.

"Let's go dance Mari."

"O-okay," Marinette agreed still looking at Adrien.

Marinette was still internally fangirling because Adrien called her Mari, and not Marinette. They didn't move too far. Soon enough the blood moon was shining was the light was starting to come down. Everyone was giddy at this point. The upbeat music soon changed into a classical piece that Marinette's never heard before.

"Hey Mari, stay here," Conner told the bluenette,"I'ma go get a drink."

"Yeah, yeah," Mari agreed not very listening.

She was mesmerized by the blood moon's light and was walking mindlessly around. She eventually bumped into Adrien. Then the light landed on them. Mari looked and Adrien and her face turned as red as the blood moon's light. Adrien thought, _Screw it,_ and danced with Mari under the blood moon. Conner came back and saw Marinette dancing with Adrien. His blood began to boil. He tackled Adrien.

"That dance was meant for me!" Conner screamed at him.

Mari sighed as she saw him attack the love of her life.

"I was right, still haven't changed," she sighed.

Mari marched towards the Eiffel Tower. She really wanted to be alone. Conner marched out of the area and started walking home. Adrien followed Marinette. He waited for her to go up. Then he followed in another elevator. Inside the elevator, Marinette undid her hair. She didn't like putting it in a bun anyways. Marinette slipped off her cardigan and tie it around her waist. After doing so, she sat down in the elevator and waited for the doors to open.

Adrien found Mari looking over the party. Her hair was down and her cardigan was tied around her waist.

"Hey, Mari," he said nervously.

"Hey Adrien," she greeted back as she still looked over Paris,"I'm sorry for running into you earlier."

"O-oh, It's okay."

Adrien stood next to Mari facing the other way. There was silence between the two for a while.

"You know, I'm sorry for ruining your night," Adrien apologized,"And for 'stealing' Conner's dance."

"It's okay."

The silence continued.

"It wasn't really Conner's dance to begin with," she told Adrien in a teasing tone,"And I learned something tonight."

"What did you learn?"

Marinette put on her cardigan and faced the same way Adrien was facing.

"Now I know you can dance."

The two laughed in unison.

"C'mon, let's go down now," the two said in unison.

"Whoa, we said-,"they awed in unison,"-the same thing."

At this point they were starting to freak out.

"Stop it," they said in a nervous tone.

Marinette jumped back a little and grabbed the closest object. She held it in a throwing position. Adrien was ready to block the attack. Mari started to laugh and Adrien joined with her. Marinette put down the object.

"Heh, that was new,"Mari noted as she was recovering from laughing.

"Yeah."

A brief second of silence was shared.

"Now, c'mon Adrien!" Mari gently pulled Adrien along as she walked towards the elevator,"Nino and Alya must be worried."

"Marinette!" Alya ran towards her friend and wrapped her arms around her.

* * *

Alya had a ' ** _Hey, you need to give me all the details. All. Of. Them._** ' look on her face.

"I will, later." Marinette told her.

"Later's too long," Alya groaned.

Meanwhile Nino was telling Adrien about all the things that happened.

"So then Conner stomped out of here," Nino explained to his friend who was somewhat listening,"And then he muttered something about revenge on his way out."

"How did you hear him mutter something about revenge?"

"I was next to him when he said that, dude."

"Yo, wanna go to Mari's place?" Alya yelled their way.

"Sure!" Adrien yelled back.

They met up at the entrance of the ball and walked to Marinette's bakery.

* * *

"So, you gonna tell me now?" Alya asked her friend quietly,"It's later."

"Okay, fine," Marinette sighed,"So basically, I went up and Adrien followed me. We had a conversation and then all of a sudden we started saying the same things at the same time. It was starting to get creepy. Then we came down."

"Awwwwwwe,"Alya gushed.

Marinette giggled and Alya joined her.

"Wait," Alya stopped Marinette's giggling fit,"You and Adrien danced under the blood moon, right?"

"Right."

"You know what that means?"

"No," Marinette was soon hit by a wave of realization,"OOOOH."

"Yeah."

Marinette was now internally panicking and fangirling at the same time, but it wasn't as internal as she thought.

"Yo, Alya, is Marinette okay?" Nino asked Alya.

"She'll be fine, give her a minute or two."

* * *

 **Yay! I hoped you liked it. It took me a long time to write the end suprisingly ;-;. Welp, thanks for reading my story! Bai until next time.**

 **~SparklesX3**


	2. Akumatized Conner

**Hello! Welcome back. I'm currently working on another cover for the story, so that might delay updates. I hope you enjoy the chapter. :D**

 **~SparklesX3**

* * *

"So, what you're saying is that I'm going to be with Adrien?"

"I thought I explained this to you last night," Alya sighed through the phone.

"I know, I know. But still,"Marinette said through the phone,"You sure? You know the legend probably isn't true."

"Sure,"Alya laughed,"Did you ever find out what happened Conner after last night?"

"No, I hope he's okay."

"You know, there's a very slight chance that he became and akuma."

"Yeah, I know," Marinette spun around in her desk chair,"If he did become an akuma, wouldn't we have heard about it by now?"

"Maybe he's laying low."

"Pshh, yeah right," Marinette scoffed.

"Hey I gotta go, my mom needs some help,"Alya told Marinette,"Talk to you later, girl."

"Bye."

Marinette spun around and grabbed her sketchbook. She turned her chair so she faced her desk. Marinette opened her sketchbook and opened to a new page. She paused and thought for a while. Pretty soon, she was sketching away.

* * *

Conner indeed turned into an akuma. He was in disguise, so no one noticed him. Yet. Today he was walking around as himself. His normal self that is. Conner was looking everywhere in town for a certain object.

* * *

"Marinette!" her mom called,"Your friend's here!"

"Okay!" Marinette called back,"I'll be right there."

Marinette ran down the stairs to see Conner.

"Oh! Conner you're okay!" Marinette exclaimed.

"Yeah," Conner nodded,"I-I'm okay."

"Hey, I made something for you," Marinette dragged Conner to her room.

Marinette took off her purse and slung it around the chair. When Marinette turned around, Conner transformed into his akumatized self.

"Ima need this," akumatized Conner picked up a group picture of Marinette, Alya, Nino, and Adrien.

"What the-" Marinette spun around,"Man, and I thought you didn't get akumatized Conner."

"Conner's long gone," he said,"I am Incognito."

Incognito had dark grey hair cover one eye. He was wearing a black mask, a large trench coat, camo bottom, and black high tops. Conner still had his bright green eyes. Conner/Incognito turned back to normal and grabbed Marinette. He marched down the stairs and dragged Marinette after her.

"Sabine! Me and Mari are going to a, um, fabric shop," he called out,"She'll be back soon."

"Okay, have fun kids!" Sabine called back.

* * *

Once they were outside, Conner transformed into Lady Wifi.

"What the heck Conner!" Marinette yelled,"Let me go."

Conner ignored Marinette and continued to walk down the streets. All of a sudden Conner and Marinette were transported to an area on the very top of the Eiffel Tower. Conner had used Lady Wifi's teleportation powers. Marinette was confused about how a phone was at the very top , but didn't question it.

* * *

"Look!"

"It's Lady Wifi!"

"She's back!"

The people of Paris panicked and ran as far as possible from the Eiffel Tower. Conner transformed into Stormy Weather. Using Stormy Weather's umbrella, he cause a huge storm over Paris. Many news reporters rushed to the scene.

Adrien was in his room thinking about last night. He flopped on his bed and looked out his window. A storm, he thought, What? He saw the storm was being created by a weird lighting coming from the Eiffel Tower. Adrien strolled over to his computer and watched Alya's Ladyblog, because somehow she was always there when things like this always happens.

"Hey guys! Alya here to report the weird storm," Alya said into her camera,"It's being caused by….. Stormy Weather?"

Alya pointed her camera at Stormy Weather.

"Wait," Alya zoomed in,"Marinette?! What is she doing up there?"

All of a sudden, Stormy Weather turned into Incognito. The storm raged on.

"I am Incognito," his voiced boomed,"None of you are safe. I have come to take my revenge."

"What the?" Alya voice was picked up.

"I have a deal," Incognito told the bystanders,"Bring me Adrien Agreste, then and only then I will stop. And if Adrien Agreste is not turned in by within the next three hours, this innocent will get hurt. And maybe I'll pick up a couple other people."

Incognito held Marinette at the edge of the tower indicating that he would drop her. The people gasped. He turned back into Stormy Weather and blocked off all elevator entrances.

"And no one can save her," he told the people below," Don't. Even. Try."

He tied Marinette to a pole of ice he made. Incognito looked over Paris.

"Oh, and if you can," he called out,"Get me Ladybug's and Chat Noir's miraculouses."

Within a couple seconds, he disappeared and so did the storm.

"Adrien if you're watching this," Alya said to the camera," Don't give yourself up."

The stream was over.

* * *

"Plagg, we need to save Marinette!"

"Your girlfriend?" Plagg questioned as he shoved a piece of camembert into his mouth.

"No, well, I don't really know, but anyway we need to save her. Plagg, claws out!"

* * *

Marinette was tied up to a icy pole. She couldn't move much. Great, she thought, Just great. After a few seconds, she realized she could just ask Tikki to untie her.

"Tikki? Can you untie me?" she asked into the air.

She look to her side. Her purse wasn't there. Crap, I must've left it back at home,she thought. She groaned.

"Hey Purr~incess!"

Chat Noir jumped in from the edge.

"Chat Noir!" Marinette exclaimed.

"Wow, Princess," he teased," You seem purr~ty happy to see me."

Mari rolled her eyes and Chat laughed at her.

"It must be very ice to be in you position."

"Can you untie me, chaton?"

"Oh yeah, I forgot I came here to save you," he laughed.

Chat Noir untied Mari. Marinette got up and cleaned off her clothes.

"Hey Chat, can you drop me off a home?" she asked the black cat,"I don't want to stick around to see what will happen when he finds me gone."

"Right, if you stayed here it would be a cat~astrophic," he teased.

Marinette rolled her eyes as he picked her up bridal style and jumped out the Eiffel Tower.

* * *

Chat Noir gracefully landed on Marinette's balcony/roof. He put her down.

"Thanks Chat!"

Marinette brushed off her clothes.

"No problem, princess," he bowed," Now I have to take care of Incognito. Disguise going down"

Chat Noir winked at her and then jumped away. Marinette groaned at the last pun he made as she open the hatch and climbed in.

* * *

"Marinette?" a sweet little voice asked.

"Tikki!"

Marinette ran towards her where Tikki was, which was by her purse. Tikki cuddled Marinette's cheek.

"I was so worried!" the kwami told her.

"Never again," Marinette promised," Now we got an akuma to beat. Tikki, spots on!"

* * *

Ladybug climbed out of her room and swung towards the Eiffel Tower. Two Chat Noirs were fighting each other. Ladybug figured Incognito had turned into Chat Noir. **(A/N: Inner Me: No Duh)**

"Chat Noir!" she called out.

"Yes?" the two cats answered in unison.

"Not again," she groaned.

After a few seconds, she heard a beep. At first she thought, Chat Noir had used his cataclysm already. Then the Chat Noir on the right transformed into Incognito. Ladybug ran towards Chat Noir.

"Nice for you to show up, m'lady," Chat Noir teased.

"Yeah, did you figure where his akuma is?"

"No."

Incognito took out the photo from his coat. It was turning gray.

"His akuma's in his coat!" Ladybug told Chat Noir.

Chat Noir nodded,"Any plans on getting the coat?"

"Distract him while I come in from behind."

Chat Noir jumped in front of Incognito.

"Isn't today just meow~velous?" he asked Incognito as he looked at the sky.

Incognito groaned. Ladybug was sneaking up on the guy. She threw her yo-yo above and tugged it a few times to make sure it was secured. She swung into him trying grabbing the picture inside. All of a sudden, Incognito had transformed into the Evillustrator. He drew a wall to protect him from Ladybug's attack.

"Crap," she muttered.

She quickly threw her yo-yo somewhere else so she wouldn't hit the wall.

"What now, m'lady?" Chat Noir jumped back to her side once she landed.

"We need him to change back," she told the black cat," Lucky charm!"

An Adrien cutout came out.

"I didn't know your yo-yo was an Adrien fan," Chat Noir teased.

Ladybug looked around and soon an idea hit her.

"Chat Noir, grab onto this from behind," Ladybug shoved the cat into the cutout," Get ready, chaton."

Chat Noir activated his cataclysm.

"Evillustrator!" Ladybug called out," Bring back Incognito. I have what he wants."

He turned to Incognito and started walking towards Ladybug.

"Give me him."

"Chat Noir! Now! Get his coat!" Ladybug yelled.

Chat Noir jumped out and destroyed his coat. The picture fell out. Ladybug rushed to the picture and ripped it. The akuma flew out.

"No more evildoing for you little akuma," Ladybug said to the akuma," Time to de-eviliize!"

She swung the yo-yo at the akuma and purified it. A white butterfly flew out.

"Bye-bye little butterfly!" she threw the cutout in the sky," Miraculous ladybug!"

Things returned to normal. Incognito turned back into Conner. Chat Noir walked to the side of Ladybug.

"Pound it!" the two did their signature fist bump.

Ladybug picked up the picture. It was a picture of little Marinette smiling in the sandbox with little Conner. She walked over to Conner.

"Here's you picture," she gave him the picture.

"T-thanks," he told the superhero.

Chat Noir leaned over Ladybug's shoulder and looked at the photo.

"It's Marinette," he said in the air.

"O-oh, she's my friend," he told the two," She probably hates me after last night. I messed up."

"She doesn't hate you," Ladybug told the brunette," Trust me."

"I should apologize," he told them as he started walking away," Bye now."

"Isn't that sweet?" Ladybug gushed.

"Yeah, sweet," Chat Noir said in a flat tone.

The two miraculouses beeped.

"You know what would be sweet," he teased," If you stayed here."

"Ha, ha. No," Ladybug teased as she threw her yo-yo,"Bye, chaton. Bug out!"

* * *

Ladybug detransformed in her room. Tikki flew out of Marinette's earrings and landed in her hands.

"Good job, Marinette!" Tikki chirped.

"Thanks Tikki!"

"Marinette!" her mom called,"Conner's here!"

"Hide, Tikki," Marinette lifted her blazer and Tikki flew in.

Marinette headed downstairs. Conner was sitting on the sofa.

"Hey Conner," Marinette greeted him nervously.

"Hey Mari," he nervously chuckled," So I just came to say-"

Marinette hugged her friend.

"Don't worry about it, I'm just glad you're safe."

Conner's face was bright red. He just stood there for a while. After a couple of seconds, he hugged her back.

* * *

 **Yay! The next chapter is coming out soon. I hope you enjoy the story so far. :3 Thanks for reading!**

 **~SparklesX3**


	3. Bugberty

**I'm so glad people are actually enjoying this! Thanks to everyone who reviewed on this! It really makes my day. Now before you point this out, in the actual SVTFOE Mewberty is _after_ the Blood Moon Ball, but whatever XD. Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **~SparklesX3**

* * *

Marinette woke up one morning when she found wings growing out her back.

"Tikki! What's happening? This isn't normal!" she called out to the kwami.

"Calm down, Marinette," Tikki yawned," It's just bugberty."

"Bugberty?" she asked her," What the heck is that?"

"It's a stage where you get wings when you become Ladybug!" Tikki chirped,"It'll go away in a couple of hours."

"Does Chat Noir go through something like this?" Mari asked the kwami.

"Yes, and be glad your Bugberty isn't as bad as his Meowberty," Tikki giggled.

"What happens to Chat?"

"He turns into a black cat for two to three hours," Tikki shrugged and giggled," He becomes a true cat. He'll have all cat senses."

Marinette laughed at the idea of Chat being a black cat for three hours.

"So I won't turn into a ladybug?" Mari asked.

"Yes, you will-"

Marinette groaned inside her pillow.

"Tikki, how is Chat's worse again?" Mari asked.

"Don't worry, Marinette!" Tikki assured," You're only a ladybug for the last ten minutes!"

That earned another groan from Marinette

"How long is bugberty going to last?" Mari asked Tikki while her face was still stuffed in a pillow.

"On average," Tikki thought for a while doing math in her head," Three hours."

"THREE HOURS!"

"Shhh, Marinette," Tikki tried to hush the bluenette.

"But, Tikki. Three. Hours" Marinette complained," What if someone sees me?"

Marinette entered her state of overthinking.

"Marinette, don't worry!" Tikki told the girl,"Tell everyone you're sick, today's a weekend too! You don't have to worry about school."

"But Tikki, what if someone comes up?!"

Tikki used all her energy and threw a Chat Noir sweater Marinette had just made at her chosen. The sweater hit Marinette's face.

"Hey, what was that for?!"

"Wear the sweater, Marinette!" Tikki explained," Then if someone comes up they won't see your wings!"

Luckily the Chat Noir sweater was a pullover sweater. Marinette put on the sweater trying to not damage the wings growing out her back. The sweater was a sweater dress sorta, so it went down halfway to her knees. The sweater was black with green pawprints at the bottom. Marinette got out of bed and changed out of her pajama pants. She put on some leggings. She put on a pair of black flats. She let her hair down and put a cat ear headband.

"Marinette, I thought we were staying in your bedroom until you bugberty was over!" Tikki told Marinette in a confused tone.

* * *

"I have to get more fabrics, might as well not waste the day," Marinette slipped on her pink purse. She put some money in her purse and Tikki flew in. Marinette headed downstairs.

"Maman! I'm going to the store. I'll be back soon!" Marinette called out.

"Okay, sweetie! Be safe!"

Marinette started walking to her favorite craft store.

"So, any other side effects to bugberty that I should know about?" she asked Tikki.

Tikki thought inside the purse.

"Ah, yes! Some-"

"Ow," Marinette groaned.

"-Cramps where your wings are growing," Tikki continued.

"Oh, that's just great," Marinette said in a sarcastic tone.

The two talked for a long before. Before long, Marinette and Tikki were lost in Paris.

"Huh, I've never been here before."

Soon a mugger walked by and notice the girl. He decided to take advantage of her. **(A/N: Not in that way!)** The mugger jumped at Marinette. It took ten seconds for Marinette to realize what was happening. The mugger aimed for her purse, but before he could Mari dodged to the left. Mari's Ladybug instincts kicked in. Mari kicked the mugger in the stomach. The mugger recovered from his fall and got back up. He wrapped one arm around Mari and used the other hand to try to get the purse. Marinette couldn't move much. She quickly jerked her hand back to hit him in his private parts. The man somehow immune to the attack. _Crap,_ she thought. He finally open the purse and tried to grab the money inside. Tikki saw the hand and bit it. He took his hand out quickly, but put in back in to continue looking. Marinette finally wiggled free. The man was surprised. He then landed a punch on Marinette. He had punched her in the face. The place stung for a while. Marinette stood in her place for a second. The man jumped for the purse. As she stood there, her hand karate chopped him away without her command. He took a cloth out his pocket. He put some type of liquid on it. Then he got up, put it up to her mouth. Marinette was getting dizzy. Just as she was falling to the ground, she saw a flash of black and yellow go by.

* * *

Marinette woke up to find her on a bench and Chat's face way too close to hers. Marinette jumped in surprise causing Chat to jump back as well. Marinette's face was as red as Nathanael's hair.

"W-what happened?" she asked Chat Noir.

"You were out for a while because of that guy and his drugged cloth."

"For a long?"

"Not that long, about half an hour," Chat shrugged.

Marinette sighed in relief. She got back up.

"Well, I gotta get going now," she started to walk away.

"Wait," Chat ran up behind her," You shouldn't go alone."

"But Chat, you got-"

Chat looked at the girl with his puppy dog eyes. Marinette sighed.

"Fine."

"Yay!" the cat cheered.

The pair started walking towards the fabric shop.

"So what were you doing all the way out there, Chat?"

"Paw~trol," he told her," What were _you_ doing, Purr~incess?"

"U-um, I guess I got lost on the way to the store?"

They stayed silent after that for a while.

"Heyy, Princess!"

"What, Chat?" Marinette answered.

"Have I told you that your outfit looks meow~nigficant?"

Marinette was confused. _What does he mean?,_ she thought. Then it hit her. She forgot she was wear a Chat themed outfit. Her face turned a bit red. When she wore this, she wasn't planning for Chat to come.

"Why thanks, chaton," Marinette said in a somewhat teasing tone.

They continued walking and pretty soon they reached the store.

* * *

Marinette came out the store with many fabrics. Chat was outside waiting for her.

"You're still here?" she sighed.

"Aren't you surprised?" he teased.

"Wowee."

You could hear the sarcasm in her voice.

"I can see you're very suprised!" he teased once again.

Marinette sighed," Since you're here can you take me home?"

Chat picked up the girl,"Sure! I don't meow~ind."

"That was a horrible pun."

"I know," Chat winked.

Marinette was dropped off in front her bakery's door. All of a sudden, they heard a scream.

"Welp, gotta go," Chat bowed,"Until next time, purr~incess!"

Chat leaped off. Marinette ran inside and up to her room.

"Tikki! I need to transform!"

"You know the words!" Tikki chirped.

"Tikki, spots on!"

* * *

Ladybug jumped into the scene. The akuma was what looked like a fourteen year old boy. He called himself Windmill. He blew gusts of wind at people. He could cause tornadoes and such. It doesn't help Ladybug in this situation.

"Hello m'lady," Chat Noir bowed," You look stunning today. I was almost blown away by your beauty."

"Hey Chat, did you identify the akuma yet?"

Chat Noir didn't hear the question. He saw the ladybug wings coming out her back.

"Uhhh, LB did you know you have-" he pointed to the wings on her back.

"Wings? Yes I know, chaton."

"H-how?"

"Bugberty," Ladybug sighed," Don't worry you won't miss out, you have to go through meowberty."

"Wowee, can't wait," he said in a sarcastic tone.

"Anyway, back to the situation at hand," Ladybug changed to topic.

"O-oh, yeah," Chat Noir looked away.

Ladybug studied the akuma.

"Chat, I think the akuma's in his ring!"

"How are we going to get it?"

Ladybug thought for a second.

"I got it," she snapped her fingers," I can fly by and grab it when he's shooting wind!"

"But m'lady, wouldn't you get blown away?"

"I don't think I will, it probably only make it harder to fly," Ladybug shrugged, "Now go distract him."

Chat Noir jumped in behind the akuma.

"At this rate, you aren't going to wind. You chances of winding blew away."

The akuma shot his wind at Chat Noir. _Perfect!_ , Ladybug thought. She started to fly towards the akuma. She was extremely close until he turned back and blew her away. Chat Noir jumped to her side.

"Well, that was unblewable!"

"That pun was terrible."

"I know," Chat Noir winked.

 _Hm, that seemed familiar,_ Chat Noir thought. He shook the thought off.

"Lucky charm!" Ladybug threw her yo-yo in the air.

A pair of gloves came out of the lucky charm. Ladybug looked around.

"Got it!"

All of a sudden, Ladybug turned into a ladybug.

"What the heck!" Chat Noir jumped over to Ladybug the ladybug.

The ladybug was still holding the pair of gloves, no trouble.

"Ugh, now of all times!"

"Should I be worried?"

"No," Ladybug said in her higher pitched ladybug voice," Hey Chat, wait for me to grab his ring and then run past and slip these on his hands."

Ladybug flew towards the cat and gave him the gloves.

"M'lady, how long are you going to be like this?"

"For the next ten minutes," the ladybug sighed.

She flew towards the akuma without him noticing, she took the ring, and on cue Chat Noir ran past and put the gloves on the guy. She gave to ring to Chat Noir and he broke it. Ladybug took out her yo-yo and purified the akuma. Chat Noir threw the gloves in the air and it restored everything.

"I would pound it, but you're kinda a ladybug," Chat chuckled.

"Ha, ha."

* * *

Ladybug the ladybug flew to her room. By the time she got there, she transformed back to Marinette.

"I am so glad that's over," she exclaimed to Tikki.

"Now you have the ability to summon wings in your Ladybug transformation!" Tikki chirped," So it was worth it."

"Can't wait for Chat to go through meowberty," Marinette giggled.

* * *

 **Yay, chapter! So I might be releasing another story and a oneshot soon, so look out for that ^-^. Thanks for reading! If you have any ideas or suggestion be free to PM me or review. Review if you want, it really makes my day reading reviews X3**

 **Bye now :3**

 **~SparklesX3**


	4. Meowberty

**YEAH, MEOWBERTY! Here's Chat meowberty chapter. It's a bit short. I hope you guys enjoy**

 **Your Disclaimer of the Day: I don't own ML, and if I did, the ship moments would happen soooo much XD**

* * *

Adrien was in bed sitting and thinking about what his lady had said.

 _Don't worry you won't miss out, you have to go through meowberty,_ Ladybug's voice rang in his head.

Adrien flopped around his bed.

"Plagg?" Adrien called out.

The kwami poked out his head," Yeah, kid?"

"When do I get meowberty?" he asked in an unintentional whiny tone.

Plagg flew by the sunshine child. He blinked at him.

"Meowberty?" Plagg made sure his ears were working.

"Yes, meowberty, Plagg," Adrien groaned.

"Kid, who the heck told you about meowberty?" Plagg scratched his his head.

"LB did," Adrien sat up," She said, and I quote, Don't worry you won't miss out, you have to go through meowberty."

"She already got her bugberty?" Plagg asked.

"Yes," Adrien nodded," And aren't I supposed to be the one asking questions?"

"Yeah, you're probably gonna get your meowberty today," Plagg shrugged as he stuffed a piece of cheese in his mouth.

"How long is it gonna last?" Adrien bombarded the kwami with questions," What's gonna happen to me? Is it gonna be like Ladybug's bugberty? How-"

"Kid, calm down," Plagg sat in midair," It's gonna last about three hours. You're gonna turn into a cat. No, it's not going to be like LB's bugberty. Basically once your cat time is up, you get a new superpower. LB got a superpower along with her wings, but the superpowers are activated when it's time."

"That's great," Adrien sarcastically commented as he threw his arms up in 'glee'.

"Ah, cheer up kid," Plagg nudged the sunshine child," You'll live."

* * *

Adrien had decided to take a walk outside. He decided to head over to Nino's. It was a nice day in Paris. The sky was it's normal blue. Adrien thought about the way to Nino's house. _Okay, so Nino's house should be somewhere by the Dupain-Cheng Bakery,_ he thought as he was pointing towards the way he should be going. He started heading towards to bakery. _Might as well get something to eat,_ Adrien considered, _After all, they make the_ most _delicious sweets._ Adrien's mouth watered as he thought about the food.

He was in the home stretch. All he needed to do was cross the street. Adrien lifted his foot and stepped onto the street. He looked at the world around him. Everything was larger than usual. Then it hit him. Meowberty.

"Noooooooooo," he groaned.

It came out as a meow. Adrien the cat rushed over to the other side the street quickly. He was at the Dupain-Cheng's bakery now. The door swung open. A lady came out with Marinette following after her.

"Bye !" Marinette waved.

Adrien took his paw and poked at Marinette's leg. Marinette looked down. She saw the black cat and bent down. She noticed the bell it was wearing and its green eyes.

"Chat?" Marinette asked the cat.

"Yeah, it's me," the cat shrugged.

Marinette heard meows. Marinette giggled as she shook her head.

"Well, isn't this a cat~tastrophe," she giggled.

 _Oh my gosh, purr~incess, I am so proud of you,_ the cat thought.

Marinette looked at the cat.

"Yep, it's definitely Chat," Marinette laughed as she picked up the cat," Only one cat would react to puns like that."

Marinette took the cat up to her room. _He must've gotten his meowberty,_ Marinette assumed.

She set Chat down on her desk.

"How'd you get all the way over here, chaton?" Marinette asked the cat as she plopped down on her desk chair," It must've of been meow~ty hard for you to get here."

The cat was now jumping in joy. Marinette laughed and poked the cat's nose.

"Stay here," Marinette got up from her chair and started heading downstairs," I'm going to get you some milk."

Marinette disappeared down. Adrien bounced in joy. _Plagg, this. Is. The. Best. Day. Ever.,_ Adrien exclaimed in his thoughts hoping his kwami heard him.

"Yeah, kid," Plagg's voice played in Adrien's head," This is a one time thing. Enjoy your next three hours."

* * *

Two hours and fifty-eight minutes had gone by extremely fast. Marinette realized the time.

"You have two minutes left, chaton," Marinette sighed.

Marinette picked up the black cat and brought him outside.

"Go minou," the bluenette winked," You wouldn't want me to see you when you transform back to your civilian self."

Adrien meowed a sad meow before leaving.

"Bye Chat!" Marinette waved as the cat began to leave," You can always come later, ya know."

As Adrien walked out, he thought about what Marinette said. Soon he was absorbed in an orb of green light. He transformed back to his sunshine child self. _Hm, I'll take Marinette on that offer,_ Adrien nodded as he walked back home.

* * *

 **I wrote this whole thing after reading one of TheLastPilot's fanfic (Rainy Days) and listening to nightcore Youth and You'll Be Back on repeat. Thanks for reading this. For those who read my MariChat oneshot, I just wanna say thank you so much for reading it XD. The reviews pointed out mistakes I made and some compliments, it all made my day. L8 Guys!**

 **~SparklesX3**


	5. Kwami Independence Day

**Sorry I haven't been updating this story as much. I've been writing a lot for my other story as well. Well anyway, we have Kwami Independence Day! Pretty soon (a couple more chapters), it'll probably be the end of this story. I'll most likely continue this with 'season two'. The last chapter's name is going to be Storm the Lair. So look forward to that :D**

 **Anyway you can read the chapter now!**

* * *

Marinette was at her desk drawing a couple designs.

"After seeing Chat's meowberty, I think bugberty is worse" Marinette told TIkki.

"I honestly think that Ladybug has it better," Tikki shrugged," After all, you get wings!

"But still," Marinette sighed as she looked out the window.

It was July now and school was out. Marinette spent most of her time helping her maman and papa in the bakery or in her room drawing out designs. She started her summer internship with her idol, Gabriel Agreste a couple weeks ago, so she would spend most of her days in the love of her life's house. Also known as Adrien's house.

Marinette sketched a summer dress for the Agreste summer line. As she was sketching she saw Tikki look at her calender with the corner of her eye. Tikki gasped in excitement and then nudged Marinette.

"Marinette!" Tikki exclaimed in excitement," It's Kwami Independence Day!"

"Huh?"

"I'll explain on the way," Tikki pushed Marinette out of her seat," We need to go the guardian, as Ladybug of course!"

"B-but I have to go see Mr. Agreste and turn in my designs!" Marinette stammered.

"We'll go turn them in quickly," Tikki said.

The two quickly rushed out and headed toward the Agreste residence.

* * *

Marinette reached to the large house and pressed the doorbell. A camera was shot out.

"I'm here to see Mr. Agreste," Marinette told the camera.

"Come in," Nathalie said through the camera.

The gates opened and Marinette walked in. She enter the home and headed towards Mr. Agreste's office. Marinette was about to knock on the door.

"Come in," Mr. Agreste called out.

Marinette shyly open the door and shuffled in.

"I got some designs for you, Mr. Agreste," Marinette opened her bag and pulled out the designs.

The designer walked over to Marinette and took the designs. He smiled a little bit as he looked through her designs.

"Thank you, Ms. Dupain-Cheng," he nodded," You may go now."

Marinette nodded in response and then walked out. When she closed the door behind her, she jumped in glee. Sure, Gabriel had complimented her designs many times, but she was still never used to it. Adrien came down the stairs to see Marinette jumping up and down.

"Hey Marinette," Adrien waved as he walked up to the girl.

Marinette stopped fangirling and stopped to look at Adrien. She stupidly stared at him for ten seconds before reacting.

"H-hey Adrien," Marinette nervously giggled.

"You look happy," Adrien chuckled.

"You bet I'm happy," Marinette squeaked," Your dad, liked, my designs!"

Marinette continued jumping up and down. Adrien laughed at Marinette. _That's adorable,_ Adrien thought, _Wait, what?_ Adrien shook his head. The two teens continued talking about designs. What they didn't see was their kwamis conversing with each other.

"Plagg, did you forget?" Tikki whisper-yelled at the black cat.

"What?" the black kwami whisper-yelled back.

"It's Kwami Independence Day, Plagg," Tikki giggled.

"Oh, oh, yeah," Plagg nodded," I didn't forget. I have to tell sunshine child here when he's done talking with his 'princess'."

"Sunshine child?" Tikki giggled.

Plagg rolled his eyes as he laughed along with Tikki.

"I should get going now," Marinette told the blonde as she remembered what Tikki had told her.

Marinette headed towards the door.

"Bye Adrien!" Marinette smiled and waved good-bye.

"B-bye Marinette," Adrien nervously laughed.

As the door closed, Adrien started heading up to his room.

"Gosh, that was long," Plagg groaned as he flew out," Now, I'm hungry! I need some cheese before we go."

"Go where?" Adrien asked as he opened the door to his room.

"Oh yeah, it's Kwami Independence Day," Plagg flew around the sunshine child's head," We're going to the Guardian of the Miraculous to celebrate and stuff with LB."

"Ooh, we better get going Plagg," Adrien was pumped.

"Cheese?" Plagg sassed.

"Fine," Adrien groaned he pulled out a piece of cheese for the tiny god of destruction," Here."

Plagg quickly flew up to the smelly cheese and grabbed it.

"My sweet, sweet camembert," Plagg hugged the cheese before eating it.

Adrien watched the cat eat the cheese.

"Okay, okay, that's enough," Adrien groaned.

He stuck his hand in a fist outward.

"Plagg, claws out!"

* * *

Marinette walked into an alleyway.

"Time transform, Tikki."

Tikki nodded.

"Tikki, Spots on!"

A flash of red lit up the dark alleyway. Ladybug threw her yo-yo and pulled herself up. On a roof, she saw Chat Noir vaulting his way to Master Fu's place. Tikki was giving Marinette the directions to his place. Tikki's voice played in Marinette's head. Ladybug threw her yo-yo towards the direction Tikki told her.

* * *

Ladybug and Chat Noir landed in front of the shop.

"Ladies first," Chat bowed as he opened the door.

"Why thank you," Ladybug giggled as she patted the cat's head.

They reached Master Fu's door, which said closed. Ladybug knocked on the door.

"I'm closed, come back tomorrow!" an elderly voice chimed.

"Master, it's them," a peaceful small voice said.

"Ohh."

They heard footsteps coming to the door. They stepped back a little as the door clicked open. The door opened to reveal a small elderly man in a hawaiian shirt.

"Hello Master Fu," Ladybug bowed with her hand together in a fist.

Chat copied Ladybug quickly.

"Ah, hello Ladybug and Chat Noir," the old man chuckled," Come in, come in!"

The old man walked in with the two superheroes behind him. The door shut.

"Tikki and Plagg told you two to come?" the man questioned.

"Yes," they said in unison.

The old man chuckled.

"Good ol' Tikki and Plagg," Master Fu said," Follow me."

The man typed in some code on a recorder and bam. They were in another room. The room held pictures of every miraculous holder of each miraculous.

"I believe I should teach you two about some of the other miraculouses and the holders before you two," Fu smiled," Sit down, you two."

The two plopped down amazed by what they were seeing.

 **(A/N: Italics is Master Fu speaking the story. Normal is when the story is stopped and back in reality)**

 _A long time ago, there were many kwamis. Such as the jackalope kwami, Jackie, and the parrot miraculous, Paradise. But those kwamis and many others soon disappeared and no one knew where they went. Kwamis back then are like kwamis today, the give the holder powers. When the kwamis were disappearing, a wise man, like me, was able to rescue only the two strongest kwamis and five other kwamis._

"What were the kwamis?" Chat asked.

 _The rescued kwamis were, Tikki the Ladybug Kwami, Plagg the Black Cat Kwami, NooRoo the Moth Kwami, Wayzz the Turtle Kwami, Duusuu the Peacock Kwami, Trixx the Fox Miraculous, and Bebe the Bee Kwami. To protect these kwamis, the man made jewels. The ladybug had earrings, the black cat had a ring, the peacock and the moth brooches, the fox had a necklace, and the bee had a hair comb. These each jewel was given to a specific holder for a certain time. The jewels had the ability to let the holder gain powers similar to the kwami. The jewels became known as miraculouses. When a miraculous user is done, the miraculous goes back to the guardian._

"When is done?" Ladybug questioned.

"Done is usually when the villain is defeated, or when the holder perishes," Fu told the spotted heroine," Now get up you two. We're going to look back at one miraculous holder. Who do you chose?"

The two heroes looked at each other and then nodded.

"Hawkmoth," they both said.

Fu nodded. A chamber with a shadow figure of NooRoo lit up. The three walked towards the chamber. They walked down the halls. Master Fu didn't say much. The heroes saw pictures of many of the Moth miraculous holders using their power for good.

"Not all moth miraculous holders were evil like Hawkmoth," Fu told them without looking back.

They continued as they reached the end. They saw a picture of the current Hawkmoth. NooRoo had a pained expression on his face.

"Poor NooRoo," Tikki whispered.

Tikki's voice came out of Marinette's earrings.

"Yeah, poor NooRoo," Plagg agreed, his voice coming out of Adrien's ring.

Fu heard the voices and turned around.

"It wasn't us," the heroes panicked.

Fu laughed," Don't worry, this is normal when they come here."

The superheros exhaled loudly.

"When we beat Hawkmoth, we save NooRoo as well?" Chat asked the man as they left Hawkmoth's chamber.

"Yes," the old man nodded.

"Do you know who has the moth miraculous?" Ladybug asked.

"Yes," Fu nodded," He used to use the miraculous for good, before, well if I say, I'll give away too much."

"Can you give us a clue?" Chat asked.

"Sure, why not?" Fu shrugged," Well, Hawkmoth's civilian form is close to one of you."

"That's our clue," Chat said a bit annoyed.

"Yes," Fu nodded as he transported them back.

Ladybug looked at the clock.

"Well, I should get going now," Ladybug told Master Fu as she headed towards the door.

"Me too," Chat followed LB.

"Well, good-bye then," Fu told the superheroes," If you need anything, just come here!"

"Bye Master Fu," Ladybug did a small bow and so did Chat.

They closed the door behind them. As they exited the building, they went their own separate ways.

Meanwhile, Ladybug was thinking of all the middle aged men she knew that could possibly be Hawkmoth.


End file.
